Cellular telephones are well known. Contemporary cellular telephones commonly have ring vibrators that can be used to announce incoming telephone calls. For example, such ring vibrators can be used during business meetings instead of audio ringing, so as mitigate disruption to the meeting when an incoming call is received.
However, such contemporary ring vibrators utilize a dedicated vibrator that must be provided at additional cost. Further, such dedicated vibrators undesirably add size and weight to a cellular telephone.
Miniature cameras are widely used in contemporary cellular telephones. Miniature camera can have motors or actuators that are used to move optical components, such as the lenses or lens assemblies that effect focus and/or zoom.
It is desirable to provide a ring vibrator that uses existing components of a miniature camera of the cellular telephone, such that a dedicated vibrator is not required.